GamKat
by carrothorns
Summary: GamKat smut. one-shot. first time every writing this stuff, sorry. *-*


Karkat didn't know how he got into this situation.

He didn't know if it was due to the built up stress from dealing with foolish fleshy balls of blubbering ignorance every day, or the attraction he'd never admit he had towards that goofy yet somehow incredibly seductive face above him, or simply the sexual frustration that had built up inside of him over the years. Somehow, though, he had ended up half-exposed and pinned underneath the much larger and very intimidating high-blood who was currently invading all boundaries of personal space Karkat knew.

This confusion grew in his mind as Karkat felt the larger trolls body move closer to him and slowly start grinding. A small gasp escaped from his lips and they remained parted, his eyes wide open and staring at the roof in shock. Gamzee did this so shamelessly. It shouldn't surprise him, it is Gamzee after all. But then again, that's the whole problem- _this is Gamzee_. His _moirail._ His **very** pale moirail, may he add.

Suddenly realizing just how wrong this really was, Karkat tried to sit up. But as though knowing he would, Gamzee instantly pushed him back down and kissed him harder-grinded faster. Karkat's head spun as Gamzee whispered in his ear in a terrifying calm, raspy, and familiar voice. "Calm the mother fuck down and enjoy this shit. It's fucking obvious you want it, so just mother fucking take it." Karkat tensed up even more at the voice that he unfortunately recognized, but stopped resisting under the knowledge that he was right, and it would do no good anyways.

The high-blood dug his claws into the low-bloods wrist and pinned them against the bed so hard they sunk into the mattress, then continued exploring the low-bloods mouth his tongue and grinding against him so hard it almost hurt. He was sick and tired of this mother fucker playing hard to get, and there was no mother fucking way he was going to let him be a little mother fucking tease and run off because he was embarrassed. _Again._ He's going to make this mother fucker pay. "I will make you mother fucking beg, motherfucker." He growled as his hands nearly ripped off Karkat's pants and underwear. As soon as they were off, he continued grinding against him and began sucking and licking his nipple. A feeling of pure craving and lust built up inside of him as he sped up his grinding even _more _and worked sloppy kisses up to the smaller trolls neck, where he began to lick and bite.

Karkat chocked out a moan underneath him, causing Gamzee's erection to grow harder and his desire increase. He took the low-bloods hands in one of his own, sliding the other down the body beneath him, stopping at the low-blood's buldge, and noticing for the first time how beautiful Karkat's body truly was. He didn't stop for long though; wrapping his hand around the small troll's length and stroking it slowly. Karkat let out a long, deep purr, lolling his head to the side and hiding his flushed face in his arm. Gamzee quickly took advantage of the exposed neck, once again biting and sucking all over it. He continued his painfully slow pace, even when Karkat squirmed underneath him. _I fucking told you I'd make you mother fucking beg. _He thought to himself. He kept up the slow pace until Karkat finally got sick of it. "For the love of Jegus, will you please pick up the fucking pace?"

Gamzee let out a harsh laugh. "You'll have to want it more than that, fucker." He bit harder at the smaller trolls still exposed neck, squeezing a bit on his dick but moving even slower than before. Karkat mumbled a swear into his arm and slightly bucked his hips. The larger troll dragged his teeth gently and slowly down the smaller one's neck and to his collar bone, then licked back up to his jaw line. He could tell Karkat was struggling, and he enjoyed every second of it. "P-Please Gamzee."

"Please what?"

"Please g-go faster th-ahh! Fuck!" Karkat moaned.

The high-blood began working faster before Karkat could even finish his sentence. His head spun, and he felt as though all the blood in his body was leaving him and focusing on that _one place. _He still couldn't believe this was happening. He would love to say this was a dream, but he'd had those dreams before, and they sure as hell didn't feel like this. He could hear his heart pounding in his ear and feel the high-bloods hand going_ up-down-up-down _on his throbbing cock. He instinctively arched his back, his breath hitching and his buldge somehow heating more, while Gamzee worked on his erection and huffed hot breath onto his neck. Gamzee's own crotch moved in closer to Karkat's, pressing Gamzee completely against him while he moved faster and faster on him.

Karkat felt his climax nearing as Gamzee got to a steady, fast pace. But as soon as he thought he was almost there, he felt Gamzee's hand leave him. Confused, he opened his eyes that had rolled back into his head somewhere along the way to see the high-blood's suddenly fully naked body moving over him. Before he could even ask what was happening, his head was pulled off the side of the bed, a clump of his hair in a pair of sweaty hands, and his mouth full of Gamzee. He chocked as the larger troll thrust into his throat, and lifted his legs and hands up instinctively to try and get Gamzee off of him. He coughed and spit and mumbled swears onto Gamzee's length, but quickly realized that the high-blood was not getting off until he was satisfied. _Fucking figures_, he thought to himself.

When Gamzee felt the low-blood's chocking subside, he began slowly thrusting into his mouth again. He didn't stay at the slow pace for long, though, and soon Karkat was gagging all over again. _Oh mother fucking well_, he thought, and continued forcefully and quickly thumping his intensely hard erection into Karkat's mouth. He gripped his hair harder, and pulled the small troll's head closer and farther from him in the same pace as he thrust. He felt Karkat let out a moan into his length and it sent a small shiver down his spine, and caused his erection to begin throbbing. He tugged and pulled the low-bloods hair even harder and thrust with all his might, huffing and gasping and hissing as Karkat rolled his tongue around the high-blood's dick and moaned into it.

Gamzee picked up the speed as much as possible before he came, shaking and trembling into his mouth and thrusting so hard Karkat choked until tears streamed down his face. He spent a good full minute coughing and gagging after the high-blood was out of his mouth, tasting the purple genetic material splattered all over his face across his tongue. He lay motionless, aware that during the last minutes of Gamzee's climax, he reached his as well, and he could feel his own warm genetic material on his stomach. Gamzee sat next to his head, and he could hear him reach for a lighter and knew he was lighting a cigarette. He kept his eyes pinned on the ceiling and his jaw dropped as he heard the larger troll walk into the neighboring bathroom and start the shower. He hung his face over Karkat's, blocking his view of the ceiling with that sexy, drowsy face he constantly wore. "Looks like you need a mother fucking bath, best friend."


End file.
